1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, an information processing method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been available an information storage medium for storing a game program in which audio data, such as BGM or the like, for use in a game is recorded in an area formatted according to a CD-DA (Compact Disc Digital Audio) format which is an audio data standard for music CD s (hereinafter referred to as a CD-DA area). U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,492 discloses a CD-ROM in which an application program such as a game program or the like, an image, and audio data, are recorded.